ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Georgie
Georgie is the main character of Ice Planet Barbarians and a human survivor of the first crashed ship. She is a POV character in Ice Planet Holiday, Aftershocks and Talie's Story. She is Vektal's mate and mother of Talie and Vekka. Description Georgie has golden brown curly hair. She has naturally blue eyes, which now glow solid blue. She is described as having a good figure and pinkish skin. She has a soft southern accent. Personality Georgie is level-headed, fair minded, and brave. She is a natural leader, peace maker, and negotiator, often speaking to her mate, the chief, on others behalf's. She is also practical and even tempered. History Prior to the series, Georgie worked at a teller in a bank. Ice Planet Barbarians Georgie was the second to last human taken aboard the slaver's spaceship. She quickly became the defacto leader, urging the other girls to help her in a revolt. The chance came when the cargo hold was about to be ejected from the ship. Georgie got the attention of the Szzt guard by spitting on him When he let her out she threw the toilet bucket at him. When the cargo hold detached she was able to get a hold of his gun, which she then used to beat him to death. During the crash she serious injured her wrist. After landing Georgie was nominated to go look for help. She was the first one to compare the planet to Hoth from Star Wars. Taking the guards clothing she headed out into the snow. After being scared by a fangfish, she ran into Vektal's snare and passed out as he approched. When Vektal immediately resonated to her, he cut her down and took her back to a hunter cave. When she awoken she was a bit frightened of him but welcome his attentions. Over the next day or so, Georgie tried to communicate her need to go back up the mountain. Due to there lack of understanding each others languages, it took her promising sex before he relented. She was still impatient though and eventually ran off up the mountain. She accidentally fell into a Metlak den, but Vektal was able to save her. The next morning, after finding Dominique's frozen body, Vektal realized what was causing Georgie's urgency and together they raced up the mountain. They were able to leave some supplies for the girls before explaining their plan to the tribal caves to get help from the other Sa-khui. While on there way back down the mountains, they stopped a night at the Elders Cave. While there Georgie realized it was a spaceship and used the computer to "download" the ancient Sakh language, the one the Sa-khui spoke, into her mind. This inabled Vektal to explain resonance and the process of getting a khui. Georgie wasn't sure if she was planning on staying. She wanted to speak with the other girls first. Once they returned to the caves, Vektal was able to gather a group of hunters. While there Georgie realized she might be pregnant. The following day the group headed back up the mountain. They stopped at the Elders Cave and a number of the hunters downloaded English. When they reached the crashed cargo hold, Georgie conferred with the other girls and they decided to stay. She returned to tell Vektal the news and about the other six girls in stasis pods. Vektal was overjoyed. After the girls were all awoken and bundled up the implants in their arms, placed there by the slavers, began to go off. Once the implants were removed the Hunters began a Sa-kohtsk hunt. Though Georgie was scared, she was the first one to take the implant. After waking up from the khui induced backout, Georgie's khui quickly resonated to Vektal. They were together when the slave ship left after its initial unsuccessful attempt to find the girls. In-between During the events of Barbarian Alien, Georgie acted as a go between for Liz and Vektal. She often spoke on Liz's behalf and discourage the "marrying" off of Liz to a widower. In Barbarian Lover she was made aware of the return of the original slave ship. Ice Planet Holiday After nearly fifteen months on Not-Hoth, Georgie became frustrated that she was still pregnant despite being the first one to conceive. Wanting to booster the spirits of the other humans, Georgie suggests an winter celebration, in the vain of Christmas. A miscommunication while explaining the idea of mistletoe to Vektal results in it being known No-Poison Day. She finally gives birth shortly after. Aftershocks Around a month before the earthquake Georgie and Vektal resonated again. In the aftermath of the earthquake Georgie helps Vektal deal with the tribe and deal with the stress of the event. She also takes care of Pacy for Stacy. Later history During her third year on Not-Hoth Georgie gave birth to Vekka. In the eighth year Georgie and Vektal resonate for a third time. Her pregnancy is first featured in Barbarian's Redemption. Talie's story When Vektal left to deal with the twenty stasis pods found in Barbarian's Rescue, Georgie told a story to her two daughters. Through the story Georgie realized Talie had natural leadership qualities. Vektal returns to Croatoan during the events of The Barbarian Before Christmas. Category:Humans Category:IPB Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters